Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a deposition mask, an apparatus for manufacturing a display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Mobile electronic apparatuses are widely used. Such mobile electronic apparatuses include small electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, and also include tablet PCs which have become widely used more recently.
The mobile electronic apparatuses may provide various functions, and the mobile electronic apparatus may include a display apparatus to provide a user with visual information such as an image and a motion picture. Recently, as sizes of components that drive the display apparatus of such a mobile electronic apparatus have decreased, the importance of the display apparatus in such mobile electronic apparatuses has increased. Accordingly, the display apparatus may be developed to have a structure that is bent at a predetermined angle from a flat state.
An electrode including an organic material and/or a metal, which is deposited on a display apparatus, is manufactured by using a vacuum deposition method of forming a thin film wherein a material is deposited on a substrate in a vacuum environment. The vacuum deposition method includes placing a substrate, on which an organic thin film is to be formed, inside a vacuum chamber; attaching a mask, which includes the same pattern as the organic thin film to be formed, to the substrate; vaporizing the organic material by using a deposition source; and then depositing the vaporized organic material on the substrate.
Recently, there has been a demand for a display apparatus having a large size. Accordingly, deposition masks have been made larger. In order to implement a high resolution, it is important to reduce a shadow effect. To this end, during a deposition process, a deposition mask needs to closely contact a substrate and have a small thickness.
In general, in order to allow the deposition mask and the substrate to closely contact each other and obtain a structure in which a gap does not occur between the deposition mask and the substrate, a tensile force is applied to both ends of the deposition mask so that the deposition mask is installed in a frame in a flat state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.